Ein Kuss
by PhillipWoodhog2
Summary: Severus erfährt von Lilys geheimsten Gefühlen. Jetzt muss sie sofort reagieren. Ein Gespräch und eine ungewöhnliche Konsequenz folgen.


Summery: Severus erfährt von Lilys geheimsten Gefühlen. Jetzt muss sie sofort reagieren. Ein Gespräch und eine ungewöhnliche Konsequenz folgen.

Disclamer: „Harry Potter" und alle erwähnten Figuren gehört mir nicht, sie sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld sondern lasse mir für die Charaktere nur neue Geschichten einfallen.

Ein Kuss

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. - Nein das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein! Da nimmt sie einmal, ganz vorsichtig ihr beste Freundin zur Seit um ihr ein enormes Geheimnis anzuvertrauen und dann das. Sie wollte es nur jemanden erzählen, sich die Last einmal von der Seele reden. Zu jemandem sprechen dem sie 100% vertrauen konnte. Doch was musste passieren? Die Person um die es geht - und die es gar nicht wissen sollte hat alles mitbekommen. Klasse.

„Entschuldige mich bitte. Ich muss das Regeln."

Damit drehte sie sich zu dem Jungen um den sie schon 5 Jahre bevor sie nach Hogwarts kam kennen gelernt hatte. Er ist ihr bester Freund. Leider war sie nun in eine äußerst unangenehme Situation gekommen. Denn er hatte mit gehört als sie ihrer Freundin, im Vertrauen, gesagt hatte das sie tiefere, als nur freundschaftliche Gefühle für ihn hatte. Hinzu kam ja auch noch dass sie schon seit gut einem halben Jahr mit James zusammen war und sie liebte James - inniglich sogar. Aber was bringt das wenn die Hormone mit ihr durchgehen nur weil Severus sie ansieht. Sie hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren. Die aufkeimende Panik in ihrem Inneren schenkte sie keine Beachtung. Das konnte sie auch nicht gebrauchen. Ohne zu zögern nahm sie ihn an der Hand und ging mit ihm Weg. Weg von dem Gewächshaus bei dem sie standen, weg von allen lauschenden Ohren.

„Komm mit" sagte sie knapp. "Wir klären das jetzt sofort!"

Sie zog ihn zu dem alten Kreuzgang, in dem sie so oft in ruhe lernen und ungestört Debattieren konnten. Als sie an einer Stelle angekommen sind die sie für angemessen hielt ließ sie ihn los.

„Ok, lass es mich kurz und klar sagen: was du gehört hast, gebe ich zu, ist wahr. Aber..."sie holte einmal tief Luft. „Aber ich will dass du das sofort vergisst! Hast du mich verstanden? Ich will nichts, ich wiederhole nichts jemals wieder davon hören."

„Moment Mal; findest du nicht das ich da nicht auch mit zu reden habe?"

„Nein!"

„Wie bitte? Deine Gefühle betreffen schließlich mich."

„Das mag ja sein." Mit der Hand wehrte sie seinen Versuch wieder zu Wort zu kommen ab. „Aber meine Gefühle für dich gehen dich gar nichts an. Besonders nicht diese. Weist du was, wir reden später nochmal. Bis dahin kann dir das herzlich egal sein."

Damit drehte sie sich um und wollte somit das Gespräch für beendet erklären.

„Aber was ist mit meinen Gefühlen für dich?"

Sie stoppte ohne zurück zu sehen. Als sie sich umdrehte wollte sie so entgeistert und genervt wie Möglich aussehen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck als sie merkte das er schon direkt hinter ihr stand. Warum muss er sich auch immer so lautlos bewegen? Er fast sie nun an den Oberarmen, nahe ihrer Schultern. Zwang sie somit sanft, ihn anzusehen. Obwohl sie es liebte ihn in seine dunklen Augen zu blicken bereitete dieses Mal ihr unsägliches Leid.

„Jetzt sag mir warum ich vergessen soll"

„Ich will dich nicht verlieren." sagte sie und senkte ihren Blick. „Ich verstehe nicht."

„Na ich bin doch mit James zusammen und du bist mein bester Freund. Doch diese Gefühle für dich machen alles so kompliziert. Ich liebe ihn und ich bin so froh das du das akzeptierst, aber ich hatte Angst dich zu verlieren wenn du es wüsstest. Ich habe auch jetzt noch Angst vor diesen Gefühlen. Es sollte alles so bleiben wie es war und so würde ich keinen von Euch je verlieren..."

Die letzten Worte kamen immer leiser. Sie begann zu Weinen. Severus nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm.

„Verstehe. Ich glaube, ich versteh sogar sehr gut. Dann fühlen wir wohl ganz ähnlich. Nur aus etwas anderen Perspektiven."

Für einen Augenblick schwiegen beide. Schließlich entließ Severus Lily aus seiner Umarmung, wich aber keinen Schritt zurück.

„Also gut. Ich werde vergessen. Alles soll so bleiben wie es war. Aber ich habe eine Bedingung, die ich auch ab und an einfordern werde."

Noch ehe sie fragen konnte ´Was´ senkten sich seine Lippen auf die ihren. Der Kuss war zärtlich und voller Gefühl. Doch zu Lilys Erstaunen fühlte sie kein brennendes Verlangen nach mehr (so wie bei James). Als sie sich von einander lösten und sie ihn ansah schenkte er ihr wieder dieses einzigartige, wunderbare Lächeln, das er nur selten und meist nur ihr zeigte. Sie fand es wahrlich ergreifend.

„Keine Sorge. Das bleibt unter uns. Du bleibst bei Potter und du und ich Freunde. Selbst wenn ich dann auch mal jemanden finde, haben wir immer noch einander. Wir werden uns nicht verlieren. Außerdem weist du ja das es nur Hormone sind."

Jetzt lachte er sogar. Und auch sie konnte nicht mehr anders und lachte ihre Tränen bei kannte sie wirklich zu gut. Als ob er ihr ins Herz gesehen hatte.

Einige Zeit später...

Niemand hätte es beobachten können. Keiner hat es je gesehen oder auch nur Ansatzweise etwas bemerkt. Es war nichts gespielt, nichts gekünstelt, nichts was Aufmerksamkeit erregt hätte.

Aber wenn man es gesehen hätte wäre einem immer wieder folgendes Bild unter gekommen.

Ein schwarzhaariger Junge, von hochgewachsener, sehniger Statur. Mit fast onyxschwarzen Augen.

Ein Rothaariges Mädchen, schlang, wohlgerundet und Smaragdgrünen Augen. Er war aus dem Haus Slytherin, sie aus Gryffindor. Man hat sie schon oft zusammen gesehen. Seit sie ihre Schulzeit in Hogwarts begonnen hatten. Sie waren zusammen in der Bibliothek zum lernen, zusammen im Unterricht - meist bei Partnerarbeiten oder auch mal im Kreuzgang zum Spazieren und einfach nur reden. Sie hatte inzwischen eine feste Beziehung zu einem anderen Gryffindor und auch er schien mit einem Mädchen aus Ravenclaw anzubändeln.

Das waren die Dinge die man gesehen hat, wovon jeder wusste.

Was man nicht sah, war das was manchmal, ganz unvorhergesehen geschah. Ob nach dem Klassendienst im Unterrichtssaal für Zaubertränke. In einem Alkoven auf einem abgelegen Seitenturm in der nähe der Großen Halle. Oder kurz im vorbeigehen auf einem stillen Korridor.

Ein einzelner, warmer Kuss wurde ausgetauscht. Seine Hauptaussage war „Ich liebe dich" Doch war immer so viel mehr dahinter. „Du bist mein Freund und ich deiner" , „Du hast immer einen Platz in meinem Herzen - Egal wie viel Platz jemand anderes schon eingenommen hat"

Manchmal vergingen Wochen bis ein weiterer folgte. Schließlich war da keine Begierde. Nur tiefe Verbundenheit und Zuneigung. Es sollte sich herauskristallisieren dass das an manchen Tagen der beste und einfachste Weg war einander: noch einmal zu verdeutlichen dass sie sich wortlos verstanden,Trost zu spenden oder um zu zeigen „Ich bin für dich da"

Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.


End file.
